1. Field
The embodiment relates to at least one of a semiconductor device, a light emitting device or an electronic device.
2. Background
Various electronic devices and light emitting devices have been developed by using compound semiconductor materials. The electronic devices may include solar cells, photodetectors, or power devices.
The electronic devices or the light emitting devices may be fabricated based on a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate includes a growth substrate and a compound semiconductor layer grown on the growth substrate.
The semiconductor substrate may have various defects caused due to a lattice constant and a thermal expansion coefficient between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer. Dislocation is caused by the difference in lattice constant between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer, so that the crystallinity may be degraded. In addition, stress is generated by the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer. Accordingly, due to the stress, cracks may occur in the compound semiconductor layer or the growth substrate may be broken. Since cracks occur in the compound semiconductor layer, a high quality semiconductor layer serving as the light emitting device or the electronic device may not be grown at a higher thickness.